The present invention pertains generally to an auxiliary sun visor attachable to an automobile sun visor.
Various styles of auxiliary sun visors are found in the prior art which are directed toward supplementing the function of the permanent sun visor of the automobile. Prior art visors are mountable in a detachable manner on the permanent visor by various arrangements. For various reasons, some not readily apparent, no specific design of auxiliary or supplemental visor has currently found wide acceptance with automobile owners. Problems encountered in the task of providing such a visor include achieving a low cost of manufacture, adaptability to a wide range of permanent visor dimensions, ease of visor attachment, and prevention of undesired visor movement from vibration or loads imparted during vehicle travel.
In the prior patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,427 shows a supplemental visor held in place by a single clip and by an adjustable band extending about the visor of the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,820 shows a visor attached by a pair of hooks about the upper edge of the automobile visor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,748 shows a supplemental visor attached by a pair of straps having fabric closure material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,395 shows the installation of a supplemental visor using a sleeve slid lengthwise onto a visor of the vehicle with a lengthwise extending hinge supporting the supplemental visor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,641 shows a supplemental visor attached to a visor with a single clip in engagement with the visor of the automobile.